EP31 (Xros Wars)
たなる へ！ のドラゴンランドDigimon Xros Wars - Lista de episodios Toei Animation |romaji = Aratanaru sekai he! Karetsu shougun no Doragon Rando |ingles = Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland! |opening = New World |estreno = Japón: 3 de abril de 2011 Estados Unidos: 8 de marzo de 2015Rise and shine, DigiFans! Enjoy the Digimon Fusion season 2 premiere, with two ALL NEW episodes TODAY at 10am/9c on Nicktoons! Latinoamérica: 8 de abril de 2016 |estudio animacion = Toei Animation }} ¡De vuelta al Mundo Digital! ¡Tiempos difíciles en la Tierra Dragón! (en Hispanoamérica) es el 31.º episodio de Digimon Xros Wars y el 1.º del arco de Los generales de la muerte y los siete reinos. Argumento Taiki llega a Dragon Land, ha pasado mucho tiempo en el Mundo Digital desde que llegó al mundo real. Tras llegar la zona se ve muy bien. Lillymon aparece y llama a Shoutmon, este esconde a Taiki pero no tardan mucho en reconocerlo. Digimon malvados como Flarelizardmon, DarkTyrannomon y otros Dragones aparecen. En un momento se ve a Dracomon corriendo hasta que se ve sorprendido por los otros Dragones. Devidramon quiere que se una a ellos pero Dracomon insiste en que no deben lastimar a nadie. Lillymon explica que el Digimundo se dividió en siete zonas donde cada una es cuidada por un general del ejército Bugra, en esta zona se encuentra el primero. Devidramon va a matar a Dracomon pero Shoutmon intercede. Taiki se hace pasar por Digimon y luego Shoutmon ataca a los enemigos. Taiki busca la Shinka evolución pero no funciona con Shoutmon. De un momento a otro, el ejército Blue Flare aparece, MetalGreymon, Deckerdramon, Cyberdramon y otros comandados por Kihira acaban con los Dragones Digimon. Kihira ha cambiado mucho su aspecto, este llama a Dorbickmon quien es quien reina el lugar siendo uno de los generales de la muerte. Mientras tanto se muestra a Bugramon y DarkKnightmon hablando. Los demás generales antiguos de Bagra han quedado totalmente atrás siendo unos simples espías. DarkKnightmon da a conocer los generales de la muerte. Kihira sigue insistiendo por querer luchar con Dorbickmon hasta que un agujero se hace en el lugar y finalmente Dorbickmon se presenta junto a Huanglongmon para atacar brutalmente al enemigo. Dorbickmon está fusionado con Huanglongmon para formar a Huanglongmon Darkness Mode. Kihira se ve en aprietos, Dorbickmon presenta su Darkness Loader para así absorber a los demás Digimon y formar una DigiXros con los Flarerizamon. Dorbickmon en teoría aniquila a los demás Digimon aunque en realidad Kihira se ha escondido. Dorbickmon suelta a Huanglongmon para seguir atacando en la zona. Kihira y Taiki se encuentran dentro de una cueva. Dracomon habla de como siempre le gustó Blue Flare, Kihira dice que no necesita la ayuda de un Digimon débil. Kihira habla con Taiki de lo que intentó hacer durante todo el tiempo pero le ha sido imposible luchar con el enemigo. Taiki le dice que deben unir fuerzas, Kihira recuerda que los demás Digimon no están a lo que Shoutmon habla de su súper evolución aunque no le creen. Taiki y los demás se deben marchar del lugar ya que están atacando la cueva donde están. Taiki recuerda una DigiMemory de Tailmon (Tailmon) que tiene y lo utiliza para cavar una parte y abrir una salida entre varios. Shoutmon da ánimo a Dracomon quien lucha ante la lava. Shoutmon usa toda su fuerza y consigue la Shinka Evolución para convertirse en OmegaShoutmon. Todos logran salir del lugar con vida, OmegaShoutmon ataca a los Digimon enemigos con mucha facilidad atacando principalmente a Huanglongmon. OmegaShoutmon en un momento se ve atacado por Dorbickmon que lo domina y se prepara para la gran batalla.﻿ Episodios de Digimon Xros Wars Referencias Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Xros Wars